Beginnings
1/17/2014 After First Session - RH Beginnings Today was the coronation. Mother crowned herself monarch of all of Bazareene. In a way it was a fulfillment of her dream. The fortunes of our family have changed a lot over the last generation. An indebted minor house who never had any legitimacy in the first place to the reigning Monarch in one generation. Even I am impressed by it. Even if I don’t think a monarchy is what Bazareene needs. My sister was there with her father, I had hoped to talk to her before the day ended but the ceremonies were interrupted. The young Lady Runewarden pulled a gun and tried to assassinate my mother. I stayed with the Runewarden’s briefly while in Elven lands and met the young woman before. So this came as something of a shock. Killing Mom is misguided… but I understand why she might want to. If she had succeeded would I currently be King? Can I be trusted with such power? I doubt it. After the failed assassination I changed into my other clothes and hung around the grounds trying to pick up some information. This was my mistake. I ran into a Wystwoman who I think is a bit obsessed with me, I also ran into a gambling buddy, who fortunately seems to be able to hold his own in a fight. And of all things a Cleric of Phaant. While discussing things the grounds were attacked. The demon child tiefling from mom’s writings attacked. A handful of us tried to interfere. I hit her several times with magic and blade but was unable to interrupt her spell casting. Lady Nicca eventually showed up and recognized the spell as what was used on the city of Khiras… the former city of Khiras. (Mom always assumed it was destroyed by dragon fire though) she rushed off to get my Mother while the rest of us tried to stop her. I could not believe how powerful she was, my spells were useless and our melee capabilities were useless. The only thing that seemed to stop her was misidentifying me. She thought I was Variel. She thought I was my father. But she realized he was long dead and continued. Eventually my mother showed up and quickly dispatched her. She took the opportunity to point out she has been keeping Bazareene safe from such threats since she was 22. (always the politician) Not that she was incorrect. She rewarded us each with money, not seeming to notice who I truly was. unfortunately my Identity would not stay secret for long. The Cleric of Phaant became obsessed with me. Very quickly she realized who I was and demanded to know who my father was. I came out to them right then and there. I had hoped to keep my identity secret so I could help the resistance movement… I introduced myself as Alexandre Viktor Silversmith. This prompted a declaration of love (I think?) from the Wystwoman. A Death threat from the cleric of Phaant (conditional on my father’s identity) and A lack of concern from Freddie who was looking for his next drink. Furthermore, frustrated and wanted to keep the fledgling group from fighting with themselves I confessed to Azrael, the cleric of Phaant that my father was indeed Variel Windstrider. My mother… is a stubborn woman. I am heir to the two families that have forged the current political world. I am heir to Bazareene and old Xaphan. I should of stayed in bed today. We have a plan though… a very suspicious man wants us to break out Lady Runewarden. I also want to see her free. So I agreed. I am going to try to get information on her whereabouts from mom before returning to that group. Not sure if they can all be trusted, or what there politics are… but they seem down for a good old fashion prison break. Sorry Mom, but you would never forgive yourself if you put the girl to death, the girl you yourself saved in the womb. - Alexandre Viktor V. Silversmith, (sigh) Prince.